


【Destiel】Realization

by kizuna030



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 他們是何時注意到自己的心意？When had they realized their feelings toward each other?中文書面語
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2





	【Destiel】Realization

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ Summary：他們是何時注意到自己的心意？
> 
> ＊ 這是300粉點梗的第四篇！原梗為 @杂食动物 的：「在XX場合/情況/事件時第一次意識到對另一方的感情」希望你會喜歡！

天使是不應該對人類產生感情的，他們是上帝的士兵，情感和自由意志這些認知，對他們來說從來不存在。Castiel曾經也是那樣的天使，服從上帝一切意志的戰士，直至他遇上Dean Winchester。這個人類的出現改變了Castiel一直以來的信仰，Castiel直到很久之後才知道，原來他已經愛上了Dean。

最初之時，Castiel無法理解為何Anna Milton會為了人類墮落。雖說當時Castiel對人類沒有好感，但是他沒有到天堂上的其他兄弟姐妹一樣，對於人類只有滿滿的鄙視。對於Castiel來說，他的創造是因為父親需要執行命令的軍隊。直至後來父親離席，天堂接管了一切之後，他仍然聽從上級的命令。他們讓他在地獄中把Dean帶出來，那時候對方被Alastair在地獄中折磨了30年，一副慘不忍睹的模樣。

在他看見Anna和Dean親吻的時候，他的肚子有不知名的情緒在翻滾，心臟似乎被捏住一樣，想要吐出卻又無法開口。Castiel當時以為是Jimmy Novak的身體出現甚麼問題，可是他轉頭又想，他是個天使，Jimmy只是把身軀借給他使用，理應不會感受任何痛楚。可是他卻確切地感受到這無法理解的情緒，直到後來他才知道，原來那叫嫉妒。

Castiel用了10年時間陪伴在Dean和Sam Winchester身邊，如果不是因為他們，他也許從來沒有真正地活過，就算他只是個天使。他們從來不屈服於命運，以他們的自由意志反抗早已編寫好的劇本，和他們相處的每一天，也是讓Castiel變得更為人類的每一天。他活了數百，其至上千年，他從來不覺得自己會愛上任何人，所以他從不認為自己對於Dean那種怪異的情緒就是愛。

直到那時候他被Naomi洗腦，被操控要親手殺了Dean，在面對真實的Dean之前，他可能殺了數千個Dean。可是天堂沒有天使真正了解過Dean，他們所造的Dean全都沒有給Castiel帶來這種肚皮滿是蝴蝶飛舞的感覺。當Dean跪在他面前，被自己打得滿臉是血，人類仍然沒有還手反擊。他無法自控地想起當年在地獄中第一次看見Dean的模樣，也憶起數年前天啟末日時，Dean跪在地上回頭看向他的樣子。

Castiel猶豫了，他無法用天使之刃刺進Dean的身軀，不能似他之前數千次練習一樣不帶猶豫，殺了獵人。穿透Naomi的控制下傳進Castiel靈魂的是Dean的第一句︰「我們需要你。」天使之前練習過的堅定一下便被擊中，而下一句︰「我需要你。」則是擊潰了Naomi對Castiel的控制。

在Dean說他需要自己的時候，再也沒有任何可以操控Castiel的意志，他從天堂的箝制中掙脫開來。在治療過Dean的傷勢之後，他終於得知自己那一直無法命名的情緒是甚麼。那是愛情，在很開始的時候，他已經愛上Dean，久遠得在Anna仍未死去的時候已經愛上他，只是他從來不知道這就是人間所說的「愛情」。在他意識到自己的心意後，他沒有奢望過Dean會回應他的感受，所以亦不曾說出口。

可是他不知道的是Dean也對他抱有相同的感受，和Castiel不同，獵人比他早得要多知道自己的心意，只是他沒有馬上接受這點。Dean一直堅持自己是直男，不可能會愛上一個男人，更何況對方是一個天使。在他穿越到2014末日世界回到2009年的時候，他知道自己已經陷進了Castiel這個天使之中。

說實話，到現在Dean還沒能想明白為何2014年異世界的自己能對Castiel做出那樣的事情。至少光是看見本應沉寂且純粹的天使，轉變成甚至以人類角度來看仍然是塦落不已的人之後，Dean只感覺到無法言喻的痛楚及憤怒。2014年的Castiel蛻去了應有的單純，明知是無用的赴死任務，卻仍舊毫無意見地執行，全因那是Dean給他的命令。

見過2014年的Castiel之後，Dean才意識到對於自己來說，Castiel已經在不知不覺中變得如此重要，重要得他無法失去這位藍眼天使。回到正確的時間線後，Dean轉頭便看到對的Castiel，內心那股喜悅幾乎把他吞噬。不，不只是喜悅，更多的是他熟悉不已的感覺，是愛。

作為一個正常的男人，就算是作為一個獵人，Dean仍然愛過不同的女人。愛情對於Dean來說並不陌生，但是如此強烈的感情他卻是第一次遇上。他怎麼可能愛上這個天使？他從不敢仔細多想自己對於Castiel的感情，可是感情不是不去思考，便會停止下來。Castiel在地球上的每一天，Dean只感到對對方的感覺越發強烈。在天使不在身邊的時間裡，他甚至會不時會向對方祈禱或是打電話給他，好吧，也許不是不時，而是幾乎每天。

幾年過後，直到有一次他和一位修女告解時，他終於將這份內心中的掙扎說出口。他和她說自己最近有一些想要經歷的事情，和之前的經歷過並不一樣。Dean猶記得當時說出口時那種鬆了一口氣，長久以來一直壓在心頭的石頭終於被挪開。

「愛」這一個字Dean從來不輕易說出口，但每一個相處的細節都在彰顯他的愛意。相比無力的話句，他更重視的是行動。無論是天堂還是地獄的生物，他們都會把Castiel說成是他的男朋友。Dean不肯定Castiel是否有察覺到，但他總是會不期然地做出些超越個人空間的事情，或是朋友間可能不會如此親密的事情。

譬如說當他們在煉獄的時候，Dean每天晚上都會向他禱告，看見任何生物只會質問他們是否有看見過那個天使。例如說在Castiel犧牲自己之後，把那件風衣洗乾淨之後摺好，放在Impala的車尾箱裡等著他回來。或是說他給他送了一捲自己錄製的混音帶。

也許在內心深處，Dean還是希望Castiel知道自己的心意。即使他知道就算任何人，甚至是Castiel也好，如果他們去詢問他是否愛上Castiel的話，他都會否認。大概終有一天，他會把自己的心意說出口，大概。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 繼續緩慢地清Lofter 300粉點梗中.......
> 
> ＊ 感覺每次寫Destiel的時候，就是考驗記憶力的時候（<-喜歡加插很多原著梗
> 
> ＊ P.S. 為了不讓這篇變虐（畢竟是點梗），強行阻止了自己想要寫15季的梗（手動消失


End file.
